Sasori of the red sand
by ShadowNinofKonoha
Summary: Rated K This will be story of a younger Sasori's. Maybe he will become the Immortal puppet master or a righteous puppet sage.
1. Chapter 1

Sasori of the red sand

Sasori of the red sand

Just to let everyone know this will not be a historical accurate fan fiction. I do not own Naruto all the ideas in this story plot are to my entire knowledge mine.

Chapter 1-origins

The red haired Sasori stared curiously at the puppets in front of him as Chiyo moved her hands making them come to life. He liked the shows his grandma did he still didn't know how the strings worked but it was entertaining to watch. The two puppets continued too hit one another on the head. He let out a chuckle as the first puppet kicked the other in the shin making it jump around holding it.

You can't explain why grandparents and grandchildren get along so greatly. They say some traits skip a generation and the two have a similar quality they both acknowledge. Chiyo lover her grandson He looked so much like his father. The untamed red hair and lazy expression both suggested a carefree nature. He was a bright child like his mother and he had already begun too dabble with the puppet making. She realized she had just lost her focus and both puppets fell limp on the coffee table.

Sasori grabbed the limp puppets and examined it to try and figure out how she made them move without marionette. With a twitch of her finger strands of chakra floated from her right hand and connected to the five limps of the puppet. The puppet then sprang too life much too Sasori's surprise and did a bow of servitude to him. Chiyo couldn't help but chuckle at Sasori's surprise "sometimes I forget he's 5 she thought".

She was letting him stay up as it was and his parents were not going to be happy. She decided to put him to bed. She led him to his room with a candle and saw that he made his bed. Sasori was crawling under the covers when he realized his favorite puppet wasn't there. Chiyo saw this and remembered she left his favorite puppet in the living room. He never slept without the thing. His mother gave it too him 2 months ago and they've been inseparable. The puppet looked just like his mother and he cherished it.

She again twitched her finger and with a yank the puppet quickly navigated threw the halls into there room. Sasori welcomed the sight of the puppet and embraced it which was funny because the puppet did the same but it was also a heart warming picture.

"Time to go to bed Sasori" Chiyo said covering him up.

Sasori flashed a scared look when she was about too turn off the light. Chiyo paused and smiled reassuringly "I'm not leaving Sasori ill be in the next room until your parents return from their mission".

Sasori rolls over and slept as Chiyo walked into the next room. She didn't know what but something bothered her. Something bad was about to happen.

Threw the desert two black figures run to the village. One was a women black long hair hung down her pale features. She was lovely not beautiful but indeed a striking woman. The other was a man with red hair carrying an unconscious ninja on his back.

They spoke of nothing as they indeed carried and enemy hostage. They move quickly. One could not track there movements as they seem to disappear as they went into the shadows. Within moments it seemed they covered over 500 yards.

"Well be arriving at the village gate ETA 13 minutes" said the women.

"I'm going to drop back were being followed advance your speed while I take care of them". They both stopped as they transferred the enemy shinobi. He gave her a nod and she flickered away. He turned and drew a katana and hid behind a tree. He could smell them coming four of them by there movements he sensed two chuunin and two jounin. He drew five kunai knives one of them had an explosive tag.

A moment later they arrived at his location. One looked down too see there trail.

"They stopped here" one of them said. "They transferred the hostage and one continued and the other".

Before the chuunin could finish his sentence the red haired jounin threw the kunai that had the explosive tag attached to it. The chuunin tried to jump away but the kunai penetrated his leg just as the tag exploded. The other chuunin died along with them, one jounin injured and the last jounin was a fall back too prevent flanking. He escaped the blast.

The red haired jounin crept silently along behind trees. Placing explosive tags on every tree he hid behind then placing two detonation wires. Soon the unsuspecting enemy shinobi were surrounded in trip wires. They next part of the plan was too trip them then Boom. The red haired jounin drew four more kunai and jumped into the perimeter he deflected two incoming kunai and them he retaliated with his own. Throwing the two on his left hand before running to the other side of the perimeter the jounin didn't follow suspecting a trap but they didn't have too he threw the last 2 kunai back as they hit the delicate two wires the only thing keeping the tags stable. Then "BOOM" the clearing was filled with fire and the explosion continued to trigger the different sets of tags he'd placed there. After five sets of explosions the smoked finally cleared revealing what was left of the enemy shinobi.

_Quick and precise_ he thought as he walked away.

"Very good" a voice said behind him. The red haired jounin turned too see another sand Nin with long black samurai style hair. "Very good brother...always the best at everything" He said coldly.

"I thought we were over with this little brother". The red Nin cautiously steps back from the killing intent radiating off his little brother.

"Yes were over it as of tonight" the black haired Nin popped the cork of the gourd on his back as black sand poured out from it. Like the new jutsu big brother sand manipulation. "Recognize it? It's the Kazekage's own jutsu only changed a little. The sand is Iron and is the perfect weapon for every scenario".

The red haired Nin took another step back from the floating metal sand around him. "So what does this mean Hiro you reveal your new jutsu after killing your own brother".

"No not exactly that would be treason you died along with the jounin you just killed. Also a mysterious ninja killed you wife freeing the hostage. But I have ran too your rescue but was too late. Anger festering in me I captured the hostage and took him back to the village. Ill be welcomed back as a hero".

"You killed her" he was now emitting an equal strong aura of killing intent.

"Not yet brother remember one must fight when one is ready. Kill me and exact revenge die and I become the savior of the village. I might even become the next Kazekage".

"How you going to do that kill him" The Red haired Nin spat.

"No in 1 year time the Kazekage's Demon is going to mysteriously emerge killing villagers rampaging doing what a Demon does".

"You know full well that Shukaku is a guardian not some idiotic demon".

"Yes I know either way I will save the village by sealing the demon away but sadly killing the Kazekage in the process. A year later the council will declare me the 3rdKazekage. I will be honored and known as the most powerful of them all". The black haired Nin laughed menacingly as his hands and the iron sand flew towards his bother.

The brothers fought harshly so much the very ground was covered in red hot metal sand. And both were at a stand still both breathing hard and glaring at each other. The Red haired Nin looked the most battered up but the black haired Nin showed advanced signs of chakra depletion.

The black haired Nin grinned happily knowing the last fight with his brother was going to be this good. He could feel his muscles weakening from the stress of keeping the sand active. His brother had tried every tactic he could against it slowing it down with water or melting it. This proved how powerful his jutsu was how strong he was the most powerful shinobi alive maybe. "You did well my brother and just for doing so ill let your son live to be a shinobi". "If you yield now and die if not ill kill him".

The red haired Nin looked down as tears ran down his face. The thought of losing his son and his wife wasn't something you could bottle up like every other sand ninja. He remembered his son's first steps and first word. That is like the most pure thing in the world. If you don't have kids you wouldn't understand. He then dropped his hands too his sides in defeat. Just Let him live he did nothing too you. His mind then remembered a picture he gave too his son Sasori 2 months ago. A picture of them when he was just born happy and perfect. And he died with that memory as the iron sand covered him and crushed him dealing a quick and painless death.

At that moment Chiyo felt a stab of pain in her chest as she felt a cold shiver of despair run all over her body. Despair so terrible a tear dropped from her eye.

The enemy shinobi that had survived the explosion previously set by Sasori's father saw the entire thing. He crept silently away as the black haired Nin set up the battle field to look like Sasori's father had died in the explosion. The enemy shinobi got away just as the future 3rd Kazekage noticed only 4 bodies one was missing.

Authors notes

I did not know that Sasori's father was killed by Kakahi's father till after I made the fifth chapter of this fan fiction instead of rewriting it I made sure everyone know that there was going to be inconsistencies with the Naruto timeline and changes made in the time.

Characters

Sasori's parents they are a part of the village's special ops. In this chapter are retrieving a diplomatic hostage from the enemy who is Konoha. His brother is to become the third Kazekage. His mother was killed while bringing the hostage to the village.

Chiyo was still a little young in this fan fiction and besides being the b everyone pegged her out to be she will be a loving grandparent and sadly because of the death of Sasori's parents his guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-present time

Chapter 2-present time

The future years passed exactly as the 3rd Kazekage had said He was welcomed back as a hero and a year later the 2nd Kazekage the current Shukaku host let his Guardian spirit that possessed him free. The casualties were high until the 3rd Kazekage did as he was going to do and sealed the demon away in a teapot sacrificing the 2nd in the process. There was contriver see for a year because everyone thought the 3rd was too eager in sealing the demon away instead of awakening the 2nd instead. A year later he was named the 3rd Kazekage.

Sasori has grown up since his parent's death. His uncle the 3rd Kazekage sent him too live with his grandmother Chiyo the puppet master. He was now seven currently in his first year at the academy and he was already qualified to graduate with genin level skills.

Sasori wakeup you'll be late for class at the academy Chiyo said while opening the door.

Sasori sat up lazily. He calmly walked out of his room without showering or eating just walking out of the house towards the Sunagakure ninja academy. He walked in and sat down just as he always did and looked blankly at the front of the classroom.

Half an hour later the class was filled with children his age so quiet it put a nun's school to shame. The discipline shown from his fellow classmates amazed him. The hidden sand village was not recognized for the slackers it had. The school was not any different. Sasori sat at attention but his mind wandered off to other places he'd rather be. Becoming a ninja was not his life goal getting power was not very important. But granny Chiyo always made him come she says it'll make him strong. The only motivation he had was avenging his parent's death. They say it was a Leaf ninja who did it and they were currently at war with them.

Sasori you seem to be smart enough to the answer to this question.

Sasori snapped too attention umm what Kuwabara sensei. He said fumbling as he dropped his books on the ground.

You have time to day dream you must know the answer. If a kunai has too go a total of 200 meters to hit its target which is moving at a speed of 60 m/s how fast will it need to go to hit in 2 seconds.

Sasori because of lack of a better word sucked at math. This question caught him unsuspectingly and he quickly analyzed the question. Add 120 to the original distance making it 320 and divide by 2. "The answer is 160 m/s sensei.

Kuwabara sensei stood for a while staring threw his big circle sunglasses. The glasses were comical but made it hard to read him. "Very good next time be more attentive while in class time" he said turning back to the board. He then turned and began lecturing again. Sasori breathed a sigh and leaned back. Close he thought.

The class went on about battle situations and explaining complicated stuff normal people would learn in higher levels of education. Well more advanced then 7 year olds usually learn. Sasori calmly walked out of the academy he liked taking his time being a ninja sometime took patience. Sometime it required quick thinking he had both. He turned to see a boy his age walk up to him.

You're the Kazekage's nephew huh he asked.

Sasori looked at him too size him up he was the class clown the most active of the bunch. It was the only thing that made the kids in the class room look alive. Yes I am he responded.

I'm Kogi from the Urshuri clan. This is my sister Kira. He greeted the cheerful Kinoichi beside him. They both had black hair hers was just a little more tamed and two bangs hung down her face. They both wore there clan crest on there black shirts. It looked like a three triangle pyramid in a circle. The other thing that caught his eye was that they both had wooden kabanas on there back. He didn't see that often only on the sand special ops but there's were real katana.

Well we were just wandering if you want to play ninja with us we need a three person squad. We track the other team threw Sunagakure. Want to play.

Sasori was never asked to play games before. "Ya id love too" Sasori responded happily.

Then good lets go Sasori nodded and followed them back into the streets of The Hidden Sand Village. They arrived in the main street to meet there opponents a big kid named Zaku another Kinoichi named Kikio and another kid whose long hair covered his red eyes.

Who's this Zaku said I said find another teammate not a pipsqueak.

Don't worry well win no matter what and don't underestimate my friend Sasori here best in his class hell probably be first in the genin Graduates next year.

"If you say so" The Kinoichi Kikio said rolling her eyes. She looked like an angel He thought as her long blond hair swished in slow motion. Sasori blushed as he looked away. Then she was face to face with him do you know the rules of this game little kid not able to speak he shook his head. Each team gets paint kunai knives at the end of the game we count up how much paint you have on you. Your paint is red ours is blue. Here are your kunai knives she gave him 12 wooden knives and a can of paint.

Begin the teams jump in the opposite directions. Sasori kept up with his teammates as they arrived at a shop called Zakos hot meals. Ok Sasori you go to the park ill go o the ninja academy Kira you go to the center of Main Street. Well meet back here later. Don't get hit and try and hit as much of them as possible. Keep your eyes open. Got it go Sasori jumped away as they all went in different directions again. He jumped atop buildings as he scouted the area.

He stood there for 10 minutes disguised as a chimney. Then he saw movement at the corner of his eye Kogi's black hair jumped across the roof tops chased by the Kinoichi Kikio. Sasori looked around again before releasing his transformation Jutsu and pursued. He caught up to them quickly when Kogi saw him.

No Sasori turn back soon Zaku appeared and threw a kunai at Sasori he tried to jump out of the way but they was going to hit him. Then Kira appeared and deflected it before it hit him. Thought you were more careful than that she said smirking.

Let's go she led him away as Zaku kept the chase going against Kogi. Sasori watched as Kikio and Zaku pursued Kogi blocking his incoming kunai. Shouldn't we help him" he asked the Kinoichi in front of him. She rolled her eyes at him Kogi doesn't need help that's a wind clone.

Sasori snapped in surprise "what's a wind clone". It's a clone technique made in the hidden sand village. It speed excels over other clone techniques like the shadow clone and water clones. Maybe ill teach you later all right she said as she rounded another corner. Sasori grew more anxious at hearing shed teach him a technique.

3 hours later the sun was going down and the 6 sand academy students stood at there meeting place in the middle of Main Street covered in paint blobs laughing and talking. Kogi only had 2 hits on his body. Sasori had 5 and Kira had 4. The other team was all looking a little deflated as all of them were covered in paint blobs. Sasori hit all of them 3 times each. Kogi on the other hand had made most of the one on them his skills were outstanding. Kira wasn't bad herself and Sasori didn't think he was bad but he didn't shine as bright as either of them.

After that they were all walking around town talking about how they dominated they other team.

You did all right Sasori especial after you saved me from being ambushed. Kogi patted Sasori on the back in recognition

Kira was eating an apple and didn't pay them any attention while they kept jabbering on. Sasori lost hope that he may have impressed her a little bit. He hadn't forgotten that she promised to teach him a new technique. He caught himself staring at her while they walked he didn't know why but he liked her she always smiled and that long black hair reminded him of someone.

He then realized that she was staring back and grinned and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

He Kira I think someone likes you Kogi said laughing.

Kira got bright red as she yell at him Shut up

Sasori felt more embarrassed in his life he looked around for a way out what if she was angry with him oh man he messed this up bad. When Kira had Kogi in the head lock Sasori silently walked away sure not to get noticed. He then ran back home.

When Kogi and Kira finally stopped Kogi now had Kira in the headlock and she had a wooden kunai towards his stomach. He let go and looked around "Hey were did Sasori go".

Sasori rushed threw the door and shut it. He walked too his room and flew into the air and landed on his bed his heart thumping. Tomorrow he thought I learn the wind clone.

Author's notes

Grand entrance of Kira and Kogi…unfortunately I had a hard time getting Kogi's academy year book from Chiyo. So most of the Characters are made up.

Characters

Kira and Kogi are twins. Kira being the mature one and Kogi being the one that's always better at everything. Kuwabara sensei is just a made up name for the academy instructor. The other academy team is just a made up rival team other characters will be introduced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-less than serious training

Chapter 3-less than serious training

Sasori woke up that morning before grandma Chiyo could yell at him and instead of just walking out he showered fixed his hair a little and actually ate breakfast. His grandma saw his change in behavior and was suspicious.

"Why so lively today Sasori" she said sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Just excited about school today he said eating some more rice. I'm going to learn a new technique today".

"Really what kind"

"The wind clone" he said happily.

"That's and advanced technique who's going to teach you". She had a son before she knew how to draw out answers from little ones.

"Just a friend from school" he said finishing.

"A girl" she said her eyes narrowing.

"Ya" he said wiping his mouth.

Chiyo chuckled and leaned back so much like your father you are. He met your mother first year at the academy and there was an instant attraction. Ill tell you those too never went any where without the other.

"Ya later grandma" Sasori said while running out of the house.

Chiyo deadpanned and he never paid attention to me either she said. She leaned back and remembered the old day and with a sigh she stood up and walked to the kitchen to start cleaning.

Sasori arrived at the academy at the same time he always did and kept glancing at his watch waiting for 3 pm to come by. It was basic shuriken practice and Sasori kept glancing at Kogi and Kira his two new friends. Kogi was doing throwing the shurikens without looking. Kira was balancing a shuriken on the tip of her finger. The upper classman always showed off with there advanced techniques they would graduate this year and Sasori would have to wit another year. He didn't like the thought and wasn't focusing on what he was doing when Kuwabara sensei walked up behind him.

Very good Sasori 30 out of 30 bulls eye.

Sasori's eyes widened he looked at his target and indeed none were on the yellow or blue parts all the metal shurikens were neatly placed in the center. He was thinking so much he didn't know what he was doing. All the students in his class were looking at his target now with jealousy and envy. He wasn't used to having attention he didn't really know how to react.

Kogi and Kira walked up behind him "nice job newbie". Kira yawned and as she looked at it "he's all right" she said her tone notably not impressed.

"Well I believe you beat Kira's record she scored a 27 out of 30 bulls eye". Kira punched him in the arm making him step back.

"Ya your all right maybe you'll become a genin this year you never know". Ill even help you meet me at the Urshuri compound for your wind clone training".

"Ooohhh giving him private lessons are we" Kogi said rubbing his forehead. "Sasori what are your intention towards my sister" he said fatherly.

Kira responded by throwing him by his shoulder all the way across the training grounds. She then looked at Sasori meet me at after class. Don't be late or forget about it.

Uh all right he said not knowing if he should say something cool or what. He just stammered a while until Kira smiled and walked away. Become a genin this year he thought.

The class went by in shades of gray lectures and some Taijutsu training every one of them pointless he was trained by grandma Chiyo the puppet master. She hadn't taught him anything of the puppet jutsu just how to control the puppet. With his fingers his Taijutsu was the best his puppets could go toe to toe with the best hand to hand combat experts of the world. But that was his puppets they felt no pain they had no emotion. They didn't fell loss of loved ones. Or maybe they did you never knew the face of a puppet could either terrify or comfort. That what made them feared as much as they were. If there was an ultimate power of immortality it was puppets. If he was a puppet he would be free of disease, pain, and emotion of earth bound connections everyday would be a dream.

The end of class came at the slowest time in the evening so it wasn't hard to find the black hair of Kogi and Kira. He walked up to them when he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up to see a scary looking genin. His head band suggested a shinobi from a different country. Sasori couldn't react as the shinobi pulled him off the ground by his shirt.

What's this...a sand academy student? He said you stepped on my shoe. Give me a reason why I shouldn't just kill you now twerp.

That would be bad for Kogi said arms crossed. Also I don't think you could if you tried he's a powerful puppet master.

Sasori's eyes were wide now and his heart thumping. The strange genin looked at him.

Is that so Then I declare a challenge your puppets against my water clones. Kogi looked shock clearly he did not think this was going to happen. Then another genin appeared in front of them. Burako what are you doing Kurama sensei is going to be furious if we start a fight in public.

Kogi being the idiot that he is instigated the fight. Oh scared what your sensei will think if you get beat by an academy student. That's it he let go of Sasori and turned away. The sand training grounds on the east side of the village come at five if you're not a wimp. They then walked away as Sasori regained his composure he was sure he could beat him. It's just that granny Chiyo would get mad at him for starting a fight. Kogi walked up and put his hand on his shoulder sorry I thought you had it covered. Kira stared at him pitifully you we better give you the fast steps to the wind clone technique lets go. Kira gripped his shirt and the three jumped away.

Two Kiras now stood in front of two Saosoris. Well….1 and a half of Saosoris. One of them only had one eye and had the transparent image of a ghost. Kogi stood upside down on a tree in the Urshuri compound training area. I think it's his mental image of himself. He tilted his head at the Pitiful wind clone Sasori made. I was never that bad when dad taught us this jutsu was I. Sasori tried again making the signs Ram then shifted into a Snake sign. Wind clone technique he said and a whirl win made a tornado next to him and solidified to make a complete Sasori….except he had black hair this time. Kira and Kogi both tilted there heads this time.

Not identical but complete this time. At least he's got his clothes on this time he said while slapping a blushing Kira on the shoulder.

She immediately swung at him but he stepped back and fell down instead. You got the technique down just change the hair next time she said examining the clone. This is a powerful Technique unlike the others techniques this jutsu gives you a lot of leverage to use your imagination. "See" she softly put her hand threw the clones shoulder and the clone wavered a bit but staid stable. Now hit me the clone hesitated then threw a punch. The punch made contact and her face went back from the intensity. She looked back as if she hadn't even felt it. Good density's up to potential. Use it more often and you got it.

Sasori let the clone disperse but it did what wind does and as the clone collapsed the wind sent a strong gust threw the forested training grounds. Sasori felt good but a lump formed in his stomach when he remembered he had to fight that big genin in 20 minutes.

Kogi appeared in front of him "you ready your fight is up in 20. Hey sorry for kind of forcing you into it but hey look at it this way if you beat him….Kogi was at a loss for words truthfully Sasori earned nothing from this fight. "Um win him and ill teach you another technique". That should be enough motivation he thought.

Sasori knew perfectly well he could beat that genin. Its just granny Chiyo would get mad if he used her puppets. Maybe He thought he could use them. No I can't Ill just have to use a dummy he thought. Or he could back out of the fight but what would Kira think. He had to win this to impress her. He never really knew what to do when he liked a girl but this seemed like the right thing to do. Impress her yah ill impress her by beating a genin.

Training ground 3 was a abandoned training ground filed with dead trees and stones the basically home field advantage for Sasori He stood five 10 feet away from the two strange genin. Too puppets at his side both had no faces no hidden compartments just wood stumps stuck together.

I didn't think you would come I guess the sand village isn't just a bunch of weaklings like my father says they are. The great puppet master huh this is what you bring to fight me a couple of stumps. He spat on the ground in disgust I thought you were going to take this seriously.

Sasori held out his hand all this just for stepping on your foot. I'm sorry to say but this is just a waste of time.

Burako was now infuriated. "You think it's that simple the sand think they are better than anyone else it's your Kazekage that says that all other countries are weak. Well ill show you Ill show you all. The situation now grew worse Kogi and Kira were now at is side weapons at the ready".

"Sasori we got to go this guy is bad news". Sasori looked up to Kogi the old lazy part of him was now gone replaced by a serious expression." I've got a feeling these guys aren't what they say they are".

Sasori looked up questionably "what do you mean by that".

Kogi was now looking more closely at the foreign ninja. He'd seen him before then he remembered it was on the wanted list at the police station. He's and B class missing Nin.

Kira run away Kogi shouted but it was too late Kira was now floating in a ball of water toward the two missing Nins.

The big one Burako was the one doing the jutsu. He placed the ball next to him and laughed menacingly. So you recognize me huh well let me introduce myself. "Missing Nin of the grass country Burako Naomi" he said bowing.

Kogi's eyes widened in fear as did Sasori. Kogi nor Sasori could flee not while Kira was captured. The big one ducked down to looked at her with an evil gleam in his eye. What a catch Shell be tasty don't you think Iraku he looked at his teammate to the left. The other smiled as he ran his finger down the water spheres surface. Indeed sweet as the other academy student were at the last village. Now back to other matters what of these two. The two turned to looked at the two academy students. Burako's eyes narrowed on Saosoris now glaring eyes. Kill them. Both removed there head bands and soon large Venus fly trap heads popped out.

Sasori readied his stance Chiyo always taught him. First puppet used for long ranged attacks the other for defense. He could control 2 puppets effectively. But these were dummies no hidden weapons or rigged poisons. This was going to be fun he thought as he yank on the chakra string sending the puppet flying at them. Kogi took on the other one throwing kunai and dodging others. The two fought against two missing Nins. For academy students they fought like chuunin level ninja against missing Nins at that.

Sasori went all out offensive moving his fingers in intricate ways. The dummy Sasori used was tearing away at the grass Nins leaves. But it was keeping up with the puppet it was more heavy than Sasori was used too. The counter weight on the chest made movement on the limbs limited but he did the best he could do. Granny Chiyo would be proud of him.

Don't worry Kira ill get you out of there he thought.

Author's notes

Ok I know it's a little too quick to introduce a villain in only the third chapter but hey…why not right. Also I'm going to work on putting these things into my writing. ""

Sasori is a born Puppet prodigy ok and he was trained by granny Chiyo himself. Anybody have grandparents well when it comes to chores they word you to the bone. I suspect Sasori is about chuunin level and even more in chakra reserves. Keeping chakra strings going doesn't take that much chakra you think. Also the wind clone is a valid jutsu. Its is faster than any other clone and is the hardest to destroy. But it is also the weakest of the rest in terms of power.

Any other questions you may ask in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Saosoris protectors

Chapter 4-Saosoris protectors

Sasori managed to get out of the way of another fire blast from the missing Nin Burako. With a swing of his index finger his puppet dummy landed a left hook on His brother Iraku. It was a sight to see a 4 foot academy student holding off a 9 ft missing Nin (counting the venues fly trap of a head). Sasori did another wave of his hand and his dummies leaped over Burako and with assassin precision snapped the neck of the missing Nin. The clone went down in a trail of dead leaves.

A clone he thought as he glanced around. Iraku's head came up from under him and was about to swallow him hole when Kogi appeared in the middle of it and held the mouth open allowing Sasori a way out. Sasori then yanked his hands and the dummies rushed at Burako. "Red puppet technique dummy embrace" he said as the dummies both hugged Burako with bone cracking results.

Iraku let out a scream of pain as all his breath was forced out of his lungs. Kogi Now" Sasori shouted. Iraku stared in horror as a giant blast of fire was headed his way. He tried to do signs but the dummies were holding his arms His heat thumped out of his chest as he screamed. The fire engulfed him and Iraku looked on in horror and fear as his brother was killed.

Sasori let the chakra strings recede as the training dummies he was using were now ashes. Kira was let loose of the water prison. The battle was won in there minds but they forgot one crucial detail. There were two missing Nins. Iraku looked at his brother's burnt body in disgust as raged filled him. The appetite was gone now. The only thing left was the thirst for revenge. On those who killed him. The three sand Nins were about to flee but Iraku flickered In front of them.

You're not going anywhere! He shouted in anguish. I'm going to kill you….I'm going to kill all of you. Your think this is a game you are my prey and the prey is now the enemy the enemy must be eradicated. Kogi jumped to kick him and landed a direct hit. The hit unfortunately was caught by the Venus fly trap and with a loud crack the bone was split in two. Kogi fell in with a cry of pain making Sasori and Kira looked back too see there comrade on the ground. Kira instinctively drew her wooden katana and ran back too retrieve her brother.

She made the mistake of leaving Sasori and then Iraku appeared behind him. Sasori couldn't react. No one could to that speed he didn't even know he was hit until the forced sent him flying across the training grounds. Kira looked back both comrades down and she was alone in this fight. Well so be it she said she lowered her katana samurai style.

Iraku Grinned with insanity as he began to laugh. Shall I explain how I'm going how I'm going to digest you? Just something you can look forward too. He began walking around her slowly in a clockwise circle. First ill separate your flesh from your bones then the flesh from the skin. Then ill brake the bones open for the marrow and Then ill finally dissolve the bones into a type of soup. Girls are always the best dinners they always struggle the most and I have to tell the truth the gleam in his eye became more and more evil by the second there the most fun to prepare. He began too laugh menacingly as tentacles extended from his body to Kira.

She immediately did hand signs. "Fire style flame thrower technique" she said as fire illuminated from her mouth burning the tentacles away. The missing Nin appeared behind her and grabbed her by the neck and held her up. How do think a couple of academy students even defeated my brother. Your unconscious friends over there were going to be breakfast and lunch for tomorrow. We didn't want to kill out meals they taste better fresh. Kira slashed with her sword severing the missing Nins left hand clean off. It then grew back just as quickly. Kira thought about going back for help but leaving Kogi and Sasori would end up with them being breakfast and lunch. The only thing that bothered her was that nobody had shown up yet to help Anbu….someone.

Expecting someone to come I doubt it I put a Genjutsu over the entire battle field. Nobody heard anything this is just an abandoned training area nothing special. The missing Nin threw three shurikens Kira blocked two of them but the other ht her arm. The forced pushed the projectile deep into the flesh. She pulled it out and did hand signs Ram then shifted into a snake signs. Wind clone technique she shouted as 10 Kiras were now behind her all glaring with wooden katanas at the ready.

Iraku took a step back too admire the skill this young Kinoichi displayed. Most Genin would only make 3 solidified clones at the most she had accomplished 10 and she still had chakra to spare. Impressive why don't we equal the odds He did his own sign Ram, boar leaf clone technique he said as vines grew out of the ground and solidified to into ten grass nins. Now go he shouted as all eleven ran at the opposition. The clones fought threw out the training area just as Sasori was beginning to gain consciousness. He looked up to see a lot of falling leaves. The wind clones were clearly winning.

When the fighting stopped ten wind clones stood behind Kira all of them smirking at Iraku. Iraku was now missing a leg and a left forearm. His vein in his forehead was now thumping. Vines extended from his body recreating his arm and leg. This is becoming a nuisance ill give the sand that it has no such thing as slackers. This is where it ends though" he cut a hole in his left chest just above his lung as smoke began too fill the area. Kiras eyes widened as she realized what it was. Poison she thought it weakened her and her chakra was draining from her. Sasori was now on his feet the black substance was thick but Kogi knew what to do with his chakra he forced the poison out and the clean air inside. Kira probably didn't know how to do this. He had too help. with the added concealment of the smokescreen he ran swiftly to his comrades. He picked them up and hid them behind a bush. He was going to finish this.

He stood there for another minute until finally the smoke screen dissipated and Iraku stood there. His eyes widened in shock as he realized his prey was gone all that was left was the midget puppet master. You little punk what did you do with my dinner the tone was that of someone who lost all insanity. He began stalking in towards Sasori briskly as if too just walk up and kill him. Sasori responded by throwing kunai knives at the vital organs of the body the heart kidney and lungs. The missing Nin didn't slow down he was in a berserk state of anger. Sasori threw another 10 kunai and shurikens. The projectiles hit there target but nothing happened and Sasori froze up in fear as the missing Nin grabbed him just as he did before at the academy. He held him up eyes sight so he could see the kid's eyes before he died. You have no more puppets little puppet master. Iraku Took a kunai embedded into his side and raised the sharp edge to Saosoris throat. Sasori looked around for a way out. Then he saw it. In a flash the missing Nins arm fell down and withered the missing Nins other hand then came off the same way. Sasori retreated back as Iraku looked for his attacker. Sasori stood there his hands up and charka strings attached to Kogi and Kiras wooden katanas. Quick thinking impressive but you know I've been holding back. Your death should be slow and since poison doesn't work ill have to do it the slow and painful way. In a blink of an eye he appeared in front of And the Kunai from before was now in his chest. Sasori looked down at the wound. Pain he thought something he wasn't accustomed to. He fled back and grasped the knife in pain. The chakra strings now dissipated as he fell to one knee.

Iraku looked around "Where are those tasty looking friends of yours huh". They couldn't have gone far. "You should watch as I eat them". "Your death was sealed when you killed my brother".

Sasori dug in his pouch for something…something he needed gravely. Then he found it he pulled out a scroll of summoning. He threw it up and whispered "Mother….Father help me". He did a sign and two puppets appeared in front of him He stood up more determined than ever before. Iraku looked back over his shoulder too see the puppet master standing again.

This is getting frustrating He shouted and again he appeared in a flicker of movement in front of him but this time the puppets had Real katanas too his throat. He jumped back just before the katanas severed his head. Sasori was looking down now and when he looked up an emotionless face beheld him a face not human….a puppet face. He glared at the missing Nin a glared that could scare the devil a glare that told anyone your about to die. The Wide eye puppet master pulled his hand inward as the mother and the father hands came together. When they retracted Wires were connected. Then with speed that matched Iraku's own the puppets circled him. Within moments the grass Nin could not move or the wires would tear into his flesh. The puppets stopped and Hands went down ward. The puppets both drew katanas "Red puppet technique the Mother and Father embrace". The puppets both Ran to kill the grass Nin but were stop as two Anbu members stopped them. That's enough there he's captured. Sasori breathing was ragged His hands did not move. He seemed almost bent on killing the Nin. In his mind the world was mute and nothing was with emotion almost like a puppet. The only thing left of emotion was love the happiness of having his parents with him to fight along with him.

The world was beginning to fade in Sasori did not want too leave but he soon was back in the real world. Looking at the Anbu and the grass Nin he had just captured. He then vomited before he blacked out.

He woke up in a hospital the knife wound hurt more than it did in the battle field the pain was excruciating even with the pain reliever that was being injected into his veins.

"Adrenaline" a familiar voice said to him on the opposite bunk. Kogi motioned at the cast on his leg. I would have been dead if you didn't come back. It didn't hurt as much in battle because of adrenaline you felt in battle. Adrenaline keeps your body moving if it's threatened as if a defensive measure. Were both out of here tomorrow. I owe you my life Sasori the puppet master and the life of my sister Kira.

Sasori barely remembered she had breathed in poison. Kogi caught his worried expression. Don't worry it wasn't a fatal poison just one that blocked chakra use. It's actually the smoke that signaled the Anbu. I guess Iraku wasn't thinking huh. His eyes were now filled with envy "how'd you do it". "How did an academy student capture a class a criminal"?

Sasori wished he knew the answer. He blacked out as soon as he saw the condition Kira was in. She looked dead to him. The door opened and a tall anbu member entered the room. You couldn't see him because of his mask but He was the one they saw last night.

You two are extremely lucky those two have evaded Anbu members in over 3 countries. They weren't powerful enemies. Lower chuunin level but that's impressive all by itself. What rank are you two. Kogi and Sasori looked at each other before answering in unison "We don't have a rank were academy students". Well the bounty is yours. It's quite a large sum. He gave envelopes to Kogi and Sasori. You both did a good job are you going to be genin this year? He asked.

My sister and I will. Sasori here has just started the academy though. The Anbu member sat beside Saosoris bed If you like I could talk to the Kazekage to get you to become a genin this year. Sasori eyes widened in happiness. Ill take that was a yes he said while standing up. You three did such a good job yesterday I think you three would be a good team together. Ill see what I can do. Now get some sleep the three of you are being checked out tomorrow before you are released

When he left Sasori and Kogi opened there envelopes and when they saw the amount they would have jumped out if they both didn't cry out from the pain of there wounds. Both started laughing joyously and Kira who was down the hall woke up suddenly at hearing there voices. She then smiled and shook her head at there stupid ness. Her hand put the envelope under her pillow before falling asleep again.


End file.
